


FELIX BUT LIKE HIS CHARACTER IS DONE FUCKING RIGHT

by ScribbleBoxFox



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AND BY CANON DIVERGENCE I MEAN A UNIVERSE WHERE MILES ISN'T A FUCKING COWARD, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'M GOING TO FIGHT MILES LUNA WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS, MEET ME IN THE BACK PARKING LOT OF COSTCO LUNA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleBoxFox/pseuds/ScribbleBoxFox
Summary: FUCK YOU MILES





	FELIX BUT LIKE HIS CHARACTER IS DONE FUCKING RIGHT

Once upon a time Felix was fucking some people's shit up on Chorus and then Kimball showed up and was like "HEY ASSHOLE!"

And Felix was like "Oh hey Vanessa!  _Knife_ to see you again!" and then he did a sick kick flip on a skateboard that was actually just a big knife with wheels on it and went straight to hell.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on a dare also I'm Petty™


End file.
